


The Pharaoh's Curse (?)

by RosyPalms



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After solving the mystery of a mummy stealing items from an exhibit about an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Daphne and Velma stumble upon something truly magical.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	The Pharaoh's Curse (?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know/like Scooby Doo. All I know is that Velma is hot, so i wrote about her.
> 
> ...and Daphne, too, I guess.

It had been supposed to be an ordinary visit to the local museum. Daphne had not been particularly enthused by the prospect initially, but when Velma had told her that the exhibit was about an ancient queen, Daphne opened up to the idea. After all, taking a look at the fanciest luxuries a queen could afford seemed fun, and even if the exhibit turned out to be a dud, maybe she could gain some inspiration for a Halloween costume or something.

Things got more exciting than they had bargained for. Upon arrival, they found that the collection had been stolen, allegedly by a vengeful mummy. After some serious sleuthing, they figured out that the curator was behind it all. Under the guise of the mummy, he had stashed away all the priceless treasures to sell them later on the black market.

Velma and Daphne watched while the ancient treasures were carted back to the museum, with the faint sound of the curator’s voice, cursing about meddling kids or some such as the police dragged him away. They basically got a slide show of all the pieces. They saw everything, though they only got a few seconds with each piece before a burly worker carried it away.

It was a constant stream of trinkets, vases, and other items, encrusted with gold and precious stones, as well as statues of various kinds. Some were sandy, some were pitch black, some were big, some were small, but what put a confused pout on Daphne’s face was the fact that most of them looked male, rather than female.

“Velma, you said this exhibit was supposed to be about an ancient queen. What’s with all the guy-statues?” 

“Oh, it is. These statues depict Hatschepsut, one of the greatest queens of Egypt. Apparently, she liked being depicted as male for whatever reason.” Daphne raised an eyebrow as she parsed this new information. She certainly didn’t see the appeal. After all, she herself was gorgeous. Why not immortalize that in statues that would survive for millennia? The thought of people thousands of years down the line still admiring her beauty gave her shivers. She wondered how much it would cost to get a statue of herself made. In any case, she reckoned this Hatschepsut must have been pretty ugly.

Eventually, once the loot had been moved out of the hiding spot, the girls were the only people left. They were about to head out when the faint glint of gold caught Daphne’s eye. It was a necklace, laying in the dust. She picked it up gingerly and admired the array of golden coins, meant to comfortably rest around a queen’s neck.

“Looks like they forgot something,” Velma noted upon seeing the thing in Daphne’s hands. The redhead shot her a conspiratorial look.

“Lucky us, right? I’m sure they won’t mind if I try it on, just to see,” she giggled. She pulled her green scarf off and went about replacing it with solid gold.

“I think we really shouldn’t…” Velma said meekly, but Daphne wasn’t listening. Before long, she struck a pose.

“How do I look?” she asked. It wasn’t much of a difference, Velma thought. The ancient Egyptian style really didn’t go well with Daphne’s modern clothes. The kindest thing she could think of was that the gold, combined with her purple dress, at least formed something of a royal color-scheme.

However, before Velma got to answer, Daphne doubled over in pain. She groaned and held her stomach. Velma was at her side right away in case she lost her balance.

“What’s wrong, Daphne?” The redhead panted and hissed for a moment longer. When she raised her head to look at Velma, her face was flushed, and she breathed heavily. Rather than answer, Daphne got up, and Velma gasped. When she stood upright, a prominent bulge drew the eye to her crotch.

“What?” Velma cried.

“Too… tight!” Daphne growled, reaching under her skirt. She pulled down her panties, along with her pantyhose. Once freed, the reason for the bulge sprang up, lifting her skirt, revealing itself in the process.

Velma couldn’t help but stare. Rising from Daphne’s crotch was a rock-hard, twitching cock, but not just any cock. It was gorgeous. The mysterious appendage was quite long and thick. It described a gentle upwards arc from its root to its massive, bulbous tip. A single pulsing vein ran across its surface. It even came with a pair of large testicles, lazily hanging underneath it in a smooth sack. Even as Velma ogled it, Daphne sighed with relief and gingerly touched it.

“Oh, fuck… That’s a lot better,” she said airily, running dainty fingers along the length of her thick shaft. When she cupped her balls, she hissed and shuddered. Then her gaze settled on Velma.

“Are you alright, Daphne? What is…?” Velma asked, but couldn’t finish when one of Daphne’s fingers gently settled on her lips. The redhead slowly pulled it away once the brunette had quieted down and inched ever closer towards her.

“That’s not important right now, Velma. I have a more pressing question.” Velma swallowed audibly.

“What is it?” Daphne was almost close enough for her cock to touch Velma.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely gorgeous?”

“Excuse me?” Daphne looked at her searchingly.

“I mean, I always thought I was the pretty one of us, but just look at your lips for example,” the redhead said in husky tones, putting her thumb on Velma’s mouth. She traced her lips tenderly and licked her own.

Velma didn’t know what to make of this. Something weird was going on, but she couldn’t say that she disliked it. Daphne’s touching gave her goosebumps, and the thought of that absolutely stunning dick, mere inches away from her did a lot to make her feel very warm in her turtleneck.

“You know what?” Daphne whispered. Velma merely looked at her expectantly. “I think it would be amazing if you took these plush, velvety lips,” the redhead murmured while pressing her finger past the soft entrance to Velma’s mouth, “and wrapped them around this fat, throbbing cock.” As Daphne talked, her finger was greeted by Velma’s hot tongue. Just imagining that slippery little muscle caressing her erection made her shiver. “Mmh! Just thinking about it makes it ache.”

Velma felt a pang of lust well up in her abdomen. The heat that spread through her loins and slowly engulfed her entire body clouded her judgement. This was clearly the necklace’s fault. She knew Daphne ought to take it off, but she was preoccupied with other things. The finger she was licking seemed awfully small, considering the thick, hot penis she could be sucking instead. Her knees felt like jelly, especially with the gentle, yet firm pressure a hand on her shoulder was exerting. 

“…okay,” Velma sighed as she yielded. Daphne’s finger slipped from her mouth and she licked her lips in anticipation when she was faced with the eager erection, waiting to be welcomed between her warm lips. She was keenly aware of the heat in her panties, the heat she usually had to take care of all by herself, but not today. She was going to suck that big, beautiful cock. She was going to suck it like crazy, and once it was nice and slippery, she would let Daphne take care of that sweet, sweet itch.

Both girls moaned when Velma closed her lips around Daphne’s glans. The latter even threw her head back. She was incredibly sensitive, and those luscious lips gently swallowing her meat, and that slippery tongue caressing the tender flesh was just what she needed. Similarly, Velma’s eyelids fluttered when the hot cock entered her mouth. It was leaking pre-cum, and every drop that Velma swallowed carried carnal heat into her chest. From there it spread through her ample breasts to her limbs and lower regions. On top of that, the stuff tasted absolutely delicious, not to mention how pleasant the feeling of hot cock in her mouth was.

Before long, the girls developed a rhythm. Velma bobbed her head diligently, slobbering all over Daphne’s cock in the process, while the redhead hissed and moaned with a hand on Velma’s head, guiding her along. Daphne’s moans and the indecent sounds of Velma’s slurping echoed through the abandoned room.

It was wonderful, but something bugged Daphne, kept her from enjoying herself to the fullest. She held Velma firmly and pushed her hips forward. The first few inches went in without a hitch, but then she felt resistance. Velma gagged and tried to pull away.

“What’s the hold-up? Take the whole thing,” Daphne complained as her cock popped out of Velma’s mouth. The brunette coughed a few times before looking up at her. Her mouth was smeared with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

“I don’t have as much practice as you do.”

“Well, then here’s your lesson,” Daphne said, grasping Velma’s head with both hands and lining her tip up with her mouth. “You take a deep breath, relax, and just let it slide down your throat.” Velma did as she was bidden. Even before she was done taking her breath, Daphne’s glans was prodding impatiently at her quivering lips. Then it went in deep, and deeper, until she felt like she was going to choke again. However, she forced herself to endure it, and Daphne continued to shove through all her sputtering and gagging.

At some point, when her throat was absolutely full of cock, Velma felt something on her nose. She looked and saw the purple fabric of Daphne’s dress, bunched up just above her cock. Simultaneously, she felt her warm, supple sack coming to rest against her chin.

“Now that’s a good girl,” Daphne chuckled when she looked down at her friend. She had taken her dick like a champ, and now she was inadvertently pleasuring Daphne with her trembling throat. Velma looked a little red. A tear or two had escaped her eyes during insertion, her glasses were crooked on her nose, and her hair was ruffled from Daphne’s tight grasp. Simply put, she looked like kind of a mess, the sexiest fucking mess Daphne had ever seen. However, after a job well done, she deserved a break. 

She pulled out, but just as she was about to vacate Velma’s gullet, two hands reached up under her skirt, firmly grasped her tight ass, and pulled her back in. Daphne groaned from the stimulation. Sliding in there nice and slowly was one thing, just plunging back in was another entirely. Her and Velma’s eyes met, and a grin appeared on the redhead’s face. She moved her hips, in and out, just once. Velma moaned approvingly, and Daphne’s grip on her head tightened as the fleshy vice caressed her throbbing cock.

“You like it?”, Daphne laughed. She felt the brunette tugging at her ass again, driving her deeper down her throat still. A low growl escaped her when the vice-like orifice tightened around her. “You’re such a slut, Velma!”

It quickly became apparent just how much of a slut. Once Daphne had settled into a steady rhythm for fucking her throat, Velma didn’t feel the need to hold her in place anymore. After squeezing that sweet booty one more time, she retracted her hands and put them where they were really needed. Both of them slipped under her skirt and straight into her panties. Fingers drove through pubic hair, dry at first, but quickly dampening.

Her pussy was an overheated, dripping mess. One hand parted her slippery labia, allowing the other to play as freely as needed. At first, she merely teased her rock-hard clit, but that quickly lost its appeal. She wanted to emulate the juicy cock stretching her throat. The first finger entered her timidly, quickly followed the second, and by the time the other hand started furiously rubbing her clit, Velma was jamming her digits roughly into her overflowing pussy.

“Fuck! You’re such a good little cock-sleeve,” Daphne groaned. She pulled her cock out, leaving Velma with her mouth hanging open and panting. Strings of saliva still connected her plush lips with Daphne’s wildly twitching dick. The brunette looked up at her stud, both hands still busy in her panties. It seemed to Daphne as if Velma wanted to tell her to fuck her face more, but all she managed in her lustful daze was licking her lips seductively. “You should take your top off, unless you don’t mind it getting dirty. I’m almost there, and it’s going to be messy, Velma,” Daphne explained with a strained voice. The pressure she felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Velma nodded, clumsily pulled her orange turtleneck over her head and tossed it aside without a care in the world. Daphne felt tensions rising in her groin when she saw her friend squatting in front of her like that. A plain red bra contained her big breasts. It was a beautiful sight. If Velma wasn’t so keen on wearing all those baggy clothes and instead showed some of that deep, inviting cleavage, boys would be falling over themselves for a chance with her.

“Take the bra off, too,” Daphne said, slapping her hard meat against Velma’s face in the meantime.

“W-why…?” Velma must’ve been really out of it to ask such a dumb question. Daphne heaved a sigh. If she had to take care of everything, she would. She grabbed Velma’s arms and pulled her onto her feet. The brunette’s legs were shaky, but Daphne didn’t really care. She let go once she felt confident that Velma wasn’t going to fall over and reached around to her back.

The bra was unhooked with a flick of the wrist, and Velma let it slide off of her shoulders without instruction. Daphne moaned when those luscious, perfect teardrops came free. They bounced slightly when their support was gone. She immediately groped each with one hand and began fondling them roughly.

“Daphne! Ah! Mhh…” Velma moaned, shuddering under her touch. The redhead barely paid attention to her though. She was too absorbed in the supple, warm flesh her fingers were sinking into. A single hand was not enough to cup one of those melons, especially not dainty girl hands like Daphne’s.

She kept playing with them for a while, lifting and dropping them just to watch them jiggle, squeezing and squishing them to admire their softness and flexibility. Daphne adored them, and she especially liked Velma’s nipples. The pink nubs sat in the center of modest areolas. They were perfect for pinching, which Daphne did liberally, and sucking, which she ended up doing mostly. Velma whined and sank her fingers into Daphne’s silky hair when her tender nipples were assaulted by a hot tongue and a set of naughty teeth.

Both girls were affected by this. Velma was voicing her pleasure without restraint, and any observer could’ve seen the juices running down her legs and getting absorbed by her knee-high socks. Similarly, Daphne’s massive dick was positively dripping with pre-cum. Whatever of the stuff didn’t land on the floor, got rubbed against Velma’s belly and skirt.

“Ahh, fucking hell!” Daphne shouted as she let one of Velma’s nipples pop out of her mouth. “Get on your knees, slut!” The brunette happily obeyed. As soon as she was at the right height, Daphne slapped her rock-solid boner between Velma’s boobs, who immediately welcomed it in her warm cleavage. The first couple thrusts were a little rough, but the ceaseless leaking of pre-cum, as well as Velma providing a generous helping of her own saliva, quickly created a perfect, slippery vice for Daphne to indulge herself in.

The room resounded with the sloppy noises of hips meeting breasts as well as Daphne’s growling and Velma’s soft sighs of delight. Digging her way through the yielding flesh felt amazing. Daphne grabbed Velma by the shoulders for leverage to really lay into her.

The fucking grew rougher by the second, which Velma appreciated. Her tits were on fire with that huge, hot cock rampaging inbetween them. She tried reaching the tip when it poked out of her boobs, but her tongue wasn’t long enough. All she accomplished was salivating all over it, which kept everything nice and smooth, just the way Daphne needed it. Instead, to make it even better for the studly redhead, Velma squeezed her boobs together more.

“Ungh! That’s it! Oh, holy fuck!” Daphne hissed, shaking her hips wantonly. “I’m gonna cum!” the redhead cried. Velma opened her mouth in anticipation of an explosive finish. She was ready for everything Daphne had to dish out, or so she thought.

With a howl of passion, Daphne let loose a deluge of semen. The first shot erupted from Velma’s cleavage with incredible force and plastered her whole face with cum. Fortunately, she was wearing glasses to shield her eyes from the pearly white, viscous stuff. However, the first shot was by no means the last. Daphne kept howling as equally plentiful, thick blasts of seed squirted out, soiling Velma’s cleavage as well as her entire upper body. For a while, Velma’s boobs were like a semen fountain. The white sauce flew high into the air, only to come down like a hot, sticky rain, utterly drenching the busty brunette.

When Daphne finally pulled her cock out of Velma’s warm embrace, it was as if several millennia worth of semen had been poured over her partner. Her hair, her face, her breasts, everything was covered in sticky white. It was a relief to be sure, but it was no complete satisfaction. Her cock was still standing tall, raring to go.

Meanwhile, Velma struggled with all the semen she had been showered in. She swallowed a lot of it, but she could have never anticipated such a ridiculous amount. Bubbles formed around her nose as she exhaled in an effort to free her nostrils of the stuff. Her tongue leisurely wandered around her cum-smeared lips to clean them, and her hands absentmindedly massaged her own breasts, spreading the creamy substance all over them in the process. In light of this veritable explosion of jizz, she was glad to have taken off her shirt. However, her skirt was now stained from thick dollops of cum that had dripped off of her nipples.

When the haze that had engulfed Velma lifted a little, she took of her glasses. Even with poor eyesight, she would be able to see more than with cum obscuring her field of view. Even though it looked blurry, she found herself face to face with Daphne’s huge cock. The redhead was leisurely stroking it while looking at her. Velma smiled.

“That was amazing, Daphne,” she giggled. She had never had such an intense sexual encounter before. Daphne smiled.

“Glad you liked it, because there’s more where that came from, as you can see,” she said, pointing at her erection. “Clean yourself up and get dressed. We’re getting out of here.” Velma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Where are we going?” Daphne shrugged.

“To the closest motel. I still need to let out lots of steam, and I’m going to need you on a mattress for that. Objections?”

“None!” Velma said happily. Daphne smirked as she pulled up her pantyhose and panties. The erection was still plainly visible under her dress, but at least having it constrained like this was bearable now.

“Good. I’ll be outside. Hurry up!” she said and left. Velma was eager to follow her, but first she had to make herself at least somewhat presentable. She hadn’t brought tissues or anything like it, and sneaking to the bathroom while topless seemed risky.

Ultimately, she pulled down her own orange panties and used them to wipe as much cum away as possible. They were completely soaked anyway. Not wearing them was much more comfortable. Once she put her turtleneck back on, she was mostly clean. There was nothing she could do about the stains on her skirt, and the places where cum had landed in her hair looked goofy, but at least she didn’t look like a whole football team of ghosts had blasted her with ectoplasm.

When she was gone, the only thing left behind in the room was a pair of cum-soaked panties. Velma reckoned washing them wasn’t even worth it anymore.

The door to a dingy motel room flew open and Velma was shoved inside.

“On the bed!” Daphne demanded, kicking the door shut behind her. Even though her balls had gotten a lot lighter, the cab ride had been too lengthy. Fifteen minutes were entirely too long for her to be expected to keep her cool when a big-titted, smoking hot and thoroughly wet babe was sitting right next to her, ogling her package!

The bed creaked under Velma when she crawled onto it. On the bright side, since she was bent over, Daphne got an excellent view of her pussy, which drove her wild. The redhead hastily took her dress off and almost tore her pantyhose off of her legs impatiently.

Velma grew hot at the sight and hurried to get her clothes off, too. By the time her turtleneck went flying, Daphne already approached her, boner towering majestically between her legs. She pushed Velma onto her back and flipped up her skirt. Her legs simply fell open for the redhead. As turned on as she was, Velma wouldn’t have been able to keep her legs closed even if she had wanted to.

Daphne slapped her cock onto Velma’s pubes and rubbed it against them. The strokes were short at first, but before long the entire length of the thing was grinding against the damp hair, to the point that Daphne’s heavy balls slapped against Velma’s labia. Each impact made the brunette whimper.

“You want this cock, Velma?” Daphne cooed.

“Yes! Yes, ple- AHHH!” Velma yelped as the longest, thickest cock she had ever encountered suddenly pierced her sensitive snatch.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Daphne groaned as she sank deeper into the busty brunette. She climbed on top of her, with Velma’s legs resting against her shoulders, and simply let gravity guide her into the smoldering hot depths.

Velma turned into a twitching mess. Daphne’s cock was hot and spread her wide open. That, on top of the arousal that had built up until now drove her insane. She didn’t even feel Dapahne’s weight on top of her. There was nothing other than the fat, throbbing cock digging deep and deeper until it hit an obstacle. Velma whined upon first contact.

“Is that your cervix?” Daphne chuckled. Velma felt lightheaded. She struggled to nod. Her head fell back onto the sheets right afterwards. Daphne pushed her hips forward, and cupped Velma’s face with her hands. She leaned in close enough for Velma to feel her breath on her face. “You like it when I rub you here?” Daphne asked sweetly, wiggling her hips a little to tease Velma. The brunette looked at her with big eyes and hummed affirmatively before kissing her palm. “Then don’t mind,” the redhead said as she pulled her hips back, “if I do!” she cried, slamming her cock back in. Her glans bumped against Velma’s deepest parts again, and she was about to cry out when Daphne started kissing her deeply.

Thus, Velma found herself on the receiving end of the most intense fucking she had ever experienced. Daphne’s hips moved incessantly, plunging that perfect cock all the way inside her at rapid speeds. Her fat balls were audibly slapping against her soft ass, and her mouth was completely overwhelmed by Daphne’s hungry kiss.

The redhead, meanwhile, felt like she had been born for this. Velma’s pussy fit her cock like a glove. The slick, hot folds grasped her cock as if to never let it go, and the entrance to her womb smooched her glans every time she went back in. Velma’s soft ass cheeks were the perfect cushions for her nuts to slap against. Each impact made the lust in her loins burn just a little bit hotter.

Having such a voluptuous, needy slut to plow relentlessly was just perfect. Occasionally, Daphne took a break from thrusting. When she was buried balls deep in the fleshy vice, she focused entirely on kissing Velma. She listened to the sweet sighs and moans her little fucktoy produced.

When a change of position was in order, Daphne simply got onto her knees. That way, she could watch Velma’s big titties bounce as she slammed her hips into hers. Not wanting to be a selfish lover, Daphne reached between her legs and started rubbing Velma’s clit for a little bit of extra spice. The brunette immediately cried out and arched her back off of the mattress.

“You like that?” Daphne asked as if she didn’t know the answer. Velma mumbled something that sounded like affirmation as she clawed at the sheets. She tossed her head back and forth while the pleasure built, which made her boobs jiggle nicely. Daphne watched the display of utter ecstacy with a big grin.

Things got very wet and slippery when she started squirting. Daphne gasped in shock, which quickly turned into laughter. She didn’t stop thrusting, nor did she leave Velma’s clit alone. She wanted to watch Velma completely melt away in the throes of pleasure.

After about a minute or two of what Daphne assumed had been multiple orgasms, Velma quieted down. She whimpered softly as the redhead kept jamming her cock into her. She looked at her through half-lidded eyes and wore a tired smile. The soundscape was dominated by the creaking of the bed and the sloppy noises Velma’s wet pussy produced under Daphne’s assault.

While Velma was still completely exhausted from her climax, Daphne wanted to switch things up a little. She pulled her cock out which elicited a sad little whimper from Velma. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long for it to come back.

“Roll over,” Daphne said. Velma obeyed, though sluggishly. At least she had enough presence of mind left to raise her lovely ass up. Daphne whistled and grabbed hold of that booty with both hands. It was soft, round, and promised to look lovely once they bumped hips again. She tried to line herself up and insert her cock without hands, which proved difficult. Even after that rough pounding, and despite how wet she was, Velma was a little too tight for that. Fortunately, the brunette reached down and guided Daphne back into her hole.

One hard thrust delivered Daphne right back into Velma’s heat. She was greeted by gleeful moaning, the tender embrace of a willing pussy, and the sight of Velma’s bouncing butt. Despite her exhaustion, the brunette was anything but lazy. She shook her hips to meet Daphne’s frantic thrusting halfway, resulting in a rougher ride than ever.

This suited Daphne just fine. As the session grew rowdier, she felt her own climax coming on quicker. While her heavy balls had started out slapping against Velma with each thrust, they soon tightened up completely in preparation for release.

Daphne started hissing as she grew more sensitive, and her fingers started digging into Velma’s tender butt cheeks. The brunette took the pounding with gusto. Once she had recovered somewhat, she already felt the next orgasm coming up.

“That’s it, Daphne! Use me! Fuck me!” she squealed, smiling at the redhead across her shoulder. Daphne didn’t need to be told twice. She pounded away at Velma’s hot pussy as hard and as fast as possible. She even restrained herself when she felt the pressure rising in her groin. Low growing reached Velma’s ears while Daphne held her load back for as long as possible.

However, eventually, the dam broke. With a sudden cry, Daphne fired her load deep into Velma’s pussy. The brunette gasped. The feeling of heat filling her up was too much to take. Much the same way her womb drowned in semen; Velma started drowning in another climax. Meanwhile, Daphne yanked her dick out mid-climax. She thrust her hips into the air, delivering another burst of cum with each jerk. Long ropes of thick cum soon covered Velma’s backside. When the pressure started letting up, Daphne jerked herself off onto the juicy ass in front of her.

By the end of it, Velma was sighing contently into the sheets while Daphne slapped her ass with her spent meat, or so she thought.

“Oh, Velma,” Daphne lilted. The brunette rolled over to look at her and was surprised to see the redhead holding a very big and very much still erect cock in her hand. “I’m not done yet.”

For a second, Velma was shocked into silence. Then a smile appeared on her face.

“Then what are you waiting for, stud?” she purred. She spread her legs wide, and even spread her labia with her hands. “I’m right here.”

The following morning, Daphne awoke to the comfortable, and by that point very familiar feeling of one of Velma’s blowjobs. She opened her eyes, looked down, and saw that the blanket had been thrown back. Lying on her belly between her legs was Velma, sucking her cock like a lollipop with a lewd smile on her face.

“Good morning,” the brunette said before stuffing her mouth with cock again. Daphne just nodded, petted her hair and leaned back to enjoy the treatment. She couldn’t believe she was hard again already; or had she ever even gone soft? She touched the Egyptian necklace. She reckoned that she had a pretty good idea now as to why Hatschepsut liked to be portrait as male.

“Hey, Velma, about giving this back…” Daphne said, lifting the necklace.

“Fuck that!” Velma interjected. “That thing is wasted in a museum. Just think of all the amazing sex we could have,” she said, winking playfully. Daphne sighed and chuckled.

“Glad we’re in agreement.”


End file.
